This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for aligning a system for detecting position data of at least one element in the front region of an eye, wherein the system comprises at least one first system component and a second system component. The invention further relates to a system for detecting such position data.
Discussion
Such a method and such a system are known from DE 10 2009 030 466 A1. In preparation for refractive laser treatment of the eye, initially the current data of physical variables influencing the imaging of the eye is collected there, and subsequently the eye defects to be corrected are determined. These corrections for the imaging process of the eye must then be converted into a treatment procedure, which results in a local ablation of corneal tissue, for example, so as to generate an appropriately modified shape of the cornea. For a proper correction, it is indispensable for the diagnostic data and therapeutic data to relate to a shared geometric reference point. According to DE 10 2009 030 466 A1, the vertex of a cornea has been found to be an advantageous reference point, which is to say the location of the maximum elevation of the surface of the cornea, at which the ascertained data sets are recorded.
During the examination or the treatment of the front region of the eye by way of chronologically serial diagnostic and/or treatment processes, which generally consist of multiple steps, the oculomotor system impairs the integrity and continuity of the process, be it arbitrarily or involuntarily, consciously or unconsciously. While subsequent corrections and/or tracking are possible for diagnostic data, they contain inhomogeneous information densities in the case of strong movements, resulting in local inaccuracies. For treatment systems, subsequent correction is not practical.